KaseyXAkari: I'll be Waiting
by Conjera
Summary: Kasey likes Akari but refuses to admit it since she is dating Gill. A requested ONE-SHOT by Sakuralove123. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!


Kasey looked over at the dock and tried his hardest not gag. Akari was out there with Gill watching the sunset with him. He tightened his grip on the drink he had. '_They aren't there. Just ignore them.'_ He peeked over to the side and cursed in his head. Gill was leaning over whispering something to Akari, making her laugh.

He loved her laugh.

"You still here Kasey?" Kathy asked coming out of the Bar.

"Yeah… just enjoying the scenic view."

Kathy smiled. "You are a horrible Liar."

"I am!"

Kathy looked at him, "So then why are you about to break your glass? What did the Pineapple juice ever do to you!"

Kasey looked down and was astonished to see he had his cup in a death grip. He hadn't even noticed. He loosened his grip and looked at Kathy. "So why are you out here?"

"To ask you why you torture yourself so."

"You lost me."

Kathy sighed and gave him an annoyed look. "Kasey, it's only natural you like her. I mean, she's cute, funny, kinda shy but it works on her… she's strong… completely your type."

"Who?"

"Akari." Kathy sighed again as Kasey sputtered. "Look, we all know you like her, so just admit it. I mean… you've been running that small ranch of yours in the Farming district for 3 years now, since you were 18… Akari moves in a year ago and is a person you see constantly throughout each and everyday." Kathy laughed, "And every other day she is bringing Besty back over to you're ranch after shooing her away from her strawberry plants."

"So, we are just friends." Kasey said hotly.

"You like her. It's obvious. I mean, last week why did you turn down Luna when she asked you out?"

"I didn't want to go."

Kathy smiled, "You won't look at any other girl besides Akari…If she even whispers your name you come running ready to help her. And if it had been Akari who asked you out to lunch you would of Agreed on the spot."

"I would not have! I would of said no!" Kasey insisted stubbornly. "I mean, there are too many girls for me to be tied down to one!"

"Girls you won't even look at." Kathy smiled and shrugged, "Ah, but what do I, you're best friend who is already married, know? I suppose you don't like her then. Fine."

Kasey looked at her, "Thank you. Are you done now?" From the corner of his eye he saw Gill kiss Akari on the cheek, and he felt a flash of irritation at the sweater vest wearing freak.

"I suppose… I'll be inside if you need anything…" Kathy turned to go in.

"Kathy…" She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Kasey, his head was down and his hair blocked his expression. "Even if I did like Akari, which I don't… but if I did, what could I do? She's dating Gill…"

Kathy frowned, "you could tell her…"

* * *

><p>"Kasey!" he looked up from his shipping bin to see Gill coming over towards him. <em>'Pest.'<em>

"Hey Gill!" He called out cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

Gill smiled, "I was wondering if I could buy 2 things of milk, an egg and some butter?"

'_sure I'll just be sure to charge you double,no! triple! Ha… I'll charge regular.'_ Kasey smiled, "I have good of each of those today. Will that work?"

"I suppose it will have to do." Gill said with a sigh. Kasey smiled and moved towards his bin, steam coming out of his ears. This guy was such a little punk, what did Akari see in him! "Are you sure you don't have any perfect? Tonight is a pretty special night and I want it to be perfect."

"What's going on?" He dug around through his bin checking everywhere.

"I've decided to tell Akari that I love her." Kasey fell into his shipping bin. "Kasey! Are you alright?" Gill helped to pull him up.

"Yeah, fine… I just lost my balance." He rubbed his head where he had bumped it on the container. "You're confessing?"

"I am. I plan on having a romantic Candle light dinner. I'll make her tomato soup and herb bread, she loves that combination! Then before dessert, I'll tell her I love her!"

'_Is he saying I love you or marry me?'_ "That's pretty… neat… kinda extravagant…"

"I suppose… But she'll have to get use to it when she's my wife."

"You're wife! Getting kinda ahead of yourself aren't you?" Kasey asked, somehow managing not to fall over.

"No… I don't think so. Akari is a great match, kind, caring and even slightly obedient, she'd make a great housewife."

"Akari isn't a house wife. She runs a farm. And since when is she ever been considered obedient?"

"And we could get you more land cheap. For all your animals."

Kasey looked at him seething. "You did not just say that. Akari hates the idea of not working."

Gill looked at him annoyed, "Well, being my wife she'll need to be in finances and helping out around town at all the events, helping me to organize the festival. She can still work, just not something as big as running a whole farm. Maybe working part time at a shop in town."

Kasey felt the world turning sideways, his vision had red to it, he was ticked off. "Akari loves her farm, you can't just take it away from her! Especially when you haven't asked for her hand yet! You haven't even said I love you! Who the hell do you think you are to plan out her entire future?"

"Gill, the next mayor."

And then he snapped. Reaching forward he grabbed gill by his shoulder. "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! ARE YOU SO DAMN STUPID TO THINK THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE RIGHT TO RUN SOME OTHER PERSONS LIFE! ESPECIALLY AKAIRI'S! DAMN!" Kasey glared at Gill, looking straight into his eyes, "You are the type of person I like least in this world. You have no right, even if you are the next Mayor. I'll be a Monkey's Uncle if I ever let marry Akari!" He pushed Gill to the ground. "Now get out."

"What the Heck! What thinks you have the right to go pushing me around!" Gill stood up, "What right do you have to say I won't marry Akari someday? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"Someone who actually loves her!" Kasey said, his voice full of Venom. "No just someone who wants to marry her because she fits into some mold of a wife you think you need! Not a person bent on taking her away from what makes her happy!" Kasey walked up to Gill, practically feeling the flames of anger coming off of him. "Now GET. OFF. MY. FARM!"

* * *

><p>Kasey looked at Akari as she came up the walkway to her house. She looked confused to see him by her mail box, but happy none the less. She quickened her pace and came up to him a huge grin on her face.<p>

"Kasey! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Akari asked smiling. She titled her head to the side and closed her eyes, reminding Kasey of a puppy wanting to play. He blushed, this girl could just be so dang adorable.

"Your door was broken. You dog Callie keeps getting out and chasing my sheep. So I fixed it up."

Akari looked at her door and saw a new handle on the door and smiled, as well as blush. "Thanks. I guess your always helping me out so much… do you want to come in and have dinner in way of repayment? I'm making Pesto Spaghetti, your favorite!"

Kasey smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "I thought you had a date with Gill tonight, didn't you already eat?"

Akari frowned, "No… it since I would have been pretty rude to stay for dinner after I broke up with him tonight."

Kasey's head snapped up, "You did? Why?"

Akari smiled at him. "Kasey, we live in the same district. People on Toucan Island heard Gill's and yours fight."

"You… Heard that?" he asked embarrassed.

"Yup. I can't believe he expected me to give up my farm. I mean, this place is me living my dream… and it was really creepy to think he was planning that much ahead before saying I love you…"

"No kidding… how much of the fight did you hear?" He asked blushing profusely.

"um…" Akari blushed now. "All of it… I had actually been on my way over with you sheep Ozborn and Ozzie, when I heard you guys fighting…."

Kasey felt like his skin was going to melt off from the temperature of the blush on his face. _'she heard me yell out that I love her? She knows? Aw MAN!'_

"…Kasey… I think it's really sweet you like me… but…" She looked at him with her big brown eyes full of hope and sadness. "I… I just broke up with Gill and to be honest I'm confused… and a little afraid of dating… I mean, he wanted me to marry him after us only dating, for what? 2 and a half weeks? I just don't think I can date right away…"

Kasey nodded and looked at Akari. "Then I'll wait. If you ever feel ready to date me… that's great.. but if you aren't ready…or don't feel the same, that's fine. I enjoy being you're friend and won't ask anymore of you if you aren't ready for me too. You call the shots of your life Akari."

She smiled alittle and looked up at the sky. "And… if I ever am ready?"

"Let me know… I'll be waiting…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Hurray! This was a requested Story for Sakuralove123<p>

I hope you like it!

Oh yeah. I do not own Harvest moon.

And yes. I did just pick on Gill… hehe.


End file.
